Rowena Hallie Potter
by Forestfirekid
Summary: When Dumbledore leaves a Rowena Potter on her aunt and uncle's doorstep, he fails to make sure that he has put nessisary protections in place. It doesn't help that there are some things he doesn't know about her because her parents didn't actually trust him. So how will she react to Hogwarts. Maniplative/senile/evil Dumbledore. Ron/Hermione bashing for a while.


When Dumbledore left one year old Rowena Hallie Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys, not once did he think that the Dursleys might not want the child. Neither did he think that something might get to the girl between the time that he, Hagrid and McGonagall left and the time the Dursleys opened their front door, something that he had not taken into account when he had formed the wards he had placed to protect her. It didn't help that the Potters had kept a few things from the man due to the fact that they didn't trust him what-so-ever. One: little Rowena was a Metamorphmagus and she was a darn good one. She had been able to change what she looked like since she was a week old, she just didn't do it often. Not even her parents' friends knew that she was a Metamorphmagus. Two: she was part Forest Elf on her mother's side. Forest Elves where magical creatures but they where close to extinct. Forest Elves were also fundamentally different than that which witches and wizards called house elves; they looked almost exactly human, except for their ears which where pointed as well as slightly slanted eyes. They where also born with knowledge of how to speak elvish as well as their history and culture and information on other magical creatures. Now no one knew how far down the line the one elf had married in, but Rowena had managed to look exactly like an Forest Elf and it had been generations since anyone had, though almost no one would be able to tell. Also, because of this, her genetic makeup showed her to be pure Forest Elf and she still had the DNA of her parents. Third: her family on her mother's side weren't technically non-magical. Somewhere down the line a squib from a well know magic family had married into the line, and as the family had already covered up the fact that they had had a squib in the family, no one had even know when she had married into a muggle family, and since she had been female, she gained the last name of the muggle she had married. No one knew, and as none of the children or grandchildren had gained magic, she had assumed that the magic had been lost.

Their were some things about Rowena that even her parents didn't know. For one, she had a photographic memory and ,since she had been awake for the entire event that caused her parents deaths, it had been engrained into her memory. Two: she was highly advanced for her age. She hadn't cried once since the date of her birth and had always been quiet, absorbing the details around her. Three: she was a True Seer. She herself had known for awhile that she could see things that others couldn't and she could instinctively tell if it was in the past, present, or future. Since she had yet to talk, no one had known. Four: She could understand all animals, even the ones that were thought to be extinct, and since she still hadn't uttered a word, no one had known. Five: she had absolute control of her magic. She had not used an ounce of magic while her parents were still alive for the fact that she had not needed to. Now what this would allow her to do would be defined by how her life went from hear on, but she would probably need to use it at some point.

Right now though, young Rowena decided subconsciously that it was time for her to wake up and she did so with a small, quiet yawn. Remembering that her parents were now dead, she decided to look around her surroundings and try and figure where she was. After a while she had determined that she had been left on someone's doorstep. The sound of someone approaching caught her attention. She looked toward the noise and noticed a wolf. The wolf was to large to actually be a wolf, but since Rowena didn't know that, she assumed that it was. Then she noticed something. The wolf was looking at her oddly, it was a look she did not recognized, so she shifted to get a better look. The movement though she realized, turned out to be a mistake, as as soon as she did she felt teeth sink into her neck. The wolf had bit her, but had bit her gently, avoiding anything that would prove to be fatal to the child. The wolf had never turned anyone before, though it had known others who did. It had sensed that this child would be able to control herself when she was under the full moon, as long as she was introduced to the power early on. The wolf itself had been a Seer before it had been turned and had managed to hang on to that ability after the turning. She had seen that this child would be able to control her inner wolf better than even it itself had been able to and it was certain that the ability would prove to be useful in the little girls future.

Little Rowena, on the other hand, was in a lot of pain, but she had the sense not to scream out in pain. As the pain continued to grow, Rowena started to feel something change within her, and her vision started to fade. The wolf let go of Rowena's neck gently and started to run off. As Rowena blacked out, she knew for certain that this would be her worst memory, even worse than watching her parents die in front of her.

_**( Please not that this werewolf will only be mentioned a few more times in the entire story and that I do not see the point of giving it a gender)**_

_**Time-skip : 2 Years Later**_

It had been two years since Rowena had been left on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, and she had yet to say a word. She had transformed into a wolf every month at the full moon and her aunt, uncle and cousin had yet to find out, as they never came into the cupboard underneath the stairs at night. Due to her aunt and uncle's behavior toward her, her cousin had started to treated her the same as they did; that is to say horribly. It was bad enough that she was horribly underfed and was smaller and extremely underweight for a normal three year old, but she also got her cousin's old cloths and it didn't help that he tended to beat her up. She thanked herself that she hadn't talked yet and had just observed what was going on in the house. She had learned that you don't ask questions, no matter what and that it would probably be safer not to talk back to her aunt or her uncle, if the verbal abuse she already got for not talking was anything to go by. Her magic had grown stronger and she still had her perfect control over it. She could even due wandless magic, but she did it out of view from everyone, mostly in her cupboard. She had learned at the age of two that her aunt and uncle did not like it when any thing abnormal happened, so she made sure that they never saw her when she practiced her magic.

Today was the day of the full moon, and tonight she would end up transforming. It was August 12th, and her aunt and uncle had gone out for the day. They had said that they wouldn't be back till later the next evening, and they hadn't bothered to hire a baby sitter, forgetting that Rowena lived in the house and claiming that Dudley was to much of a perfect little boy to do any damage to himself or the house. Never did it occur to them that Dudley, being the inquisitive little four year old that he was, might mange to open the knife drawer and cut himself badly with a knife. Rowena, who had been watching her cousin the entire day to make sure he wouldn't get hurt, as she always did, did not know what to do. She knew that she could heal the wound, but she was scared about what her cousin would do afterward. She didn't want him to tell his parents, as they would probably give her less food than they already did and lock her in her cupboard for a week. As she heard Dudley crying in pain, she made her way toward him quickly and sat down on her knees, stretching out her hands over his wound. As soon as he saw her he tensed and shifted away, thinking she would make the wound worse. When he looked up and saw the worry and sadness in her eyes, he relaxed knowing that she wouldn't do anything to him unless he told her to.

" Dudley, please. I just want to help."

Dudley was startled to hear his cousin speak. He had never heard her speak before, and his parents had always thought her mute, but now that he heard her voice, he was amazed. It was a quiet and soft voice, but had a sort of angelic quality to it. He couldn't help but want to hear her talk again. Suddenly he felt the pain were he had cut himself with the knife and remembered that he had cut himself.

" Please Dudley, I can help."

This time her voice was pleading and he realized that she was telling the truth; she wanted to help make the pain go away. He nodded to her and shift back to his original position and watch in amazement as he felt warmth over the wound and it slowly closed up under her extremely tiny and delicate hands. He looked up to see her eyes closed in concentration and noticed that she was sweating a little. He also noticed that her hair had changed from it's usual coppery red color to a light blonde, and then to a raven black. As she opened her eyes, he looked back down at the wound and saw that it was completely healed and that there wasn't even a scare to show that he had ever cut himself. He looked back up to find Rowena's hands over the pool of blood that had formed from his wound and watched as it disappeared. Once she was done she sagged, and he assumed that she was exhausted and that it had taken a lot of energy to heal both his wound and to clean up all the blood.

"How did you do that," he couldn't help but ask.

He saw fear pop into her eyes as her hair went back to its regular coppery red color and he suddenly knew why she was scared. She was scared he would tell his parents, and even he had noticed how much his parents hated both the abnormal as well as her.

" I won't tell mom and dad," he promised, knowing that truly, he probably never would, unless she told him he could.

" I've always been able to do it," she said quietly, "it's just that I noticed that aunt and uncle did not like anything that wasn't normal, so I decided that it would be smarter if I didn't do it in front of them."

He was amazed. His cousin trusted him, even after all the times he had beat her up in the two year period.

" Could you show me more," he couldn't help but ask. He hastily added, " I won't tell anyone."

The question seemed to startle Rowena, but she nodded. Inside she was happy that Dudley wasn't going to tell anyone and was even interested in what she had done. His next statement made her heart plummet though.

" Great! You could show me more tonight after we go to bed. You wouldn't mind sleeping in my room would you? I normally sleep with mom and dad, but as they're not here, I 'm kind'a scared to sleep on my own."

Her reaction to his question made him panic. Her entire face showed fear, like she was scared that he'd hate her.

"What did I say? What's wrong?"

He was panicking. The one time he tries to get along with his cousin and she is terrified of something. He cursed his luck. As he looked at her closely though he saw that there was also a little hesitation. She was debating whether it would be safe to tell him and as she watched him panic she decided that she would. That fact that he cared meant a lot to her.

" Promise not to tell," she pleaded

"Promise," was his reply.

_**Time-Skip 8 years Later ( Rowena is almost 11)**_

Dudley sighed. It didn't matter how much he treated his cousin better, his parents weren't even trying to improve their behavior. Instead they had gotten even worse. His father had gotten fed up with waiting for her to start using magic and had started to blame Rowena for anything that had gone wrong during his day, hitting her when she wouldn't talk back to him. Dudley knew that even if she did respond that she would still get hit, and he also knew that she knew it as well. He remembered the letter that had come for her in the mail, and how he had tucked it in his sweater pocket so that his father wouldn't see. When he had read the letter later that night up in his room, he had been happy for his cousin. The letter said that Rowena had a spot in a school called Hogwarts, a school dedicated to teaching young witches and wizards about magic and the magical world. He knew that his parents wouldn't let her go, so he decide that he would write a response letter to ask for a witch or wizard to come and help with allowing Rowena to leave the house.

_Dear ... whoever reads this letter,_

_ My name is Dudley Dursley and I was wondering if you could send a witch or wizard to help my cousin. She has no idea that she has received a letter to Hogwarts due to the fact that my parents hate any thing that is slightly abnormal. I am starting to think they are letting that hatred turn into hatred... um any way, I think it might be safer for her if you send a person or two to help. I also think that it might be important to mention... Nah, I'll let you guys figure it out on your own since I am pretty sure either way she'll be safe._

_ I would be ever grateful,_

_ Dudley Dursley_

That had been at least a week ago, and he hoped that they would send someone to help out. He watched from the couch as his cousin cleaned the dishes. It was two days before the full moon, and he was slightly worried. He hoped that they didn't come the day after the full moon because Rowena tended to look extremely pale that day. His cousin had her red hair cut short so it was extremely spiky, sticking up every which way, her bangs covering her scar, and two long braids framing her face, reaching down near hid back. Her eyes were an emerald green, and since it was close to the full moon, there were little flecks of gold. He had lent her one of his sweaters to cover up the fact that he had spent his allowance buying her clothes that fit and were actually meant for a girl. It wasn't that his parents cared what he spent the money they gave him on, it was just that if they saw Rowena in cloths that they hadn't given her, they would claim that she stole it and then not only take it away, but sell it as a way to earn extra money. Not like he had given them a chance to notice that she had different cloths, as she only wore the shirts in the house and even then she used one of the sweaters that he no longer used to hide that fact. He also made sure that she had belts so that whenever she wore his old pants they would stay up, but he had bought her a good closet of girls cloths and had also taken her shopping with him when his parents were out and had left them alone, so that she could get the cloths that she would need but would make him embarrassed if he bought them for her. A sudden knock at the door got his attention. _I hope that that is the response to my letter,_ thought Dudley hopefully. He heard his mother make her way to the door and slowly made his way there as well, knowing that it would probably be best if he were there just in case he was needed to explain things. What he didn't expect was his mother's reaction to who was behind the door.

"You! What are you doing here Snape," she sounded absolutely furious.

" Your niece has been accepted to Hogwarts and your son sent a letter asking for help. If I am not mistaken your niece never even saw the letter, your boy did," was the reply from the man at the door.

As Dudley walked down towards the front entrance hall, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Rowena was following him, having deserted the dishes she had been washing to see why her aunt was yelling. As he and Rowena rounded the corner, he got to see the man who was standing at the doors' eyes widen and the man stiffened with a small intake of breath. Dudley was going for Rowena reminding this man, Snape was it, of someone that he hadn't seen for a long time. He heard Rowena's hurried footsteps, and then felt her hold on his arm and looked at his mother to see her glaring at Rowena and mutter something about good for nothing freeloaders who don't even do the chores properly. When he looked back at the man he saw that he was also looking at his mother, but through narrowed eyes, with a frown on his face. An awkward silence spread out amongst them as his mother glared at Rowena, Rowena clung to his arm and shrank back, the man looked at his mother through narrowed eyes, and he looked between his mother and the man, wondering how they knew each other and how he would break the silence. He was happy that his father was at work as the entire situation would have been made worse if he had been at home. The man broke the silence and spoke.

" Good afternoon. I assume that you are Dudley Dursley," he said gesturing at him, " and that this is your cousin Rowena. My name is Severus Snape and I am the potions master at Hogwarts. Mr Dursley, I hope you still have your cousin's letter," when Dudley nodded, having put the letter in his jean pocket that morning in the hopes of someone coming that day, the man continued speaking, maintaining the same monotone voice that he had started with, " Then it would be a good idea to give her the letter so that I could take her to get her supplies for school," he paused, seeming to think something over, before adding, " And Petunia, keep in mind that your niece is quiet famous in our world and if any word of mistreatment reaches them, you will find both you and your family struggling to support themselves," the last sentence, which held a lot of malice, was directed at Petunia Dursley, who shut her mouth, which she had opened to say something, and paled considerably.

Only Dudley noticed how wide Rowena's eyes had gotten and how pale she had turned when Professor Snape had mentioned that she was famous, and considering that it was almost the full moon and that she was already quite pale, that was saying something. She was absolutely terrified of crowds and people she didn't know. He shook his head sadly. It looked like she would be moving her scar somewhere else and changing her hair color as well as the color of her eyes. He suddenly remembered that Rowena would not leave the house without him.

"Professor Snape, sir, I think I'll come to. I actually wouldn't mind, I've been bored all day."

He felt his cousin relax in relief and both his mother and Professor Snape looked at him, his mother trying to contain her fury, probably saying to herself that it was not his fault and that he was a perfect little boy, and the Professor trying to keep a straight face though his eyes showed surprise and, if Dudley was reading it right, shock. He wondered why he would be surprised, because he was pretty sure that the way he had written the letter had portray him as more of an extremely overprotective older brother, even if it was by a year and a couple of months. He sure as hell was too, and he wasn't scared to admit it. Being an only child for the first two years of his life had made him want a sibling and, even though for the first two years he didn't get along with her much due to how his parents had acted, he thought of her as his little sister and like hell he would let her get hurt outside of their home, hell he even tried to stop his parents when they tried to hurt her, but it didn't work to well. He wasn't about to let her go off with a complete stranger either.

" If she wants you to come, then feel free to do so Mr. Dursley, but we had better leave soon. I have other places to be."

Dudley looked at Rowena, she nodded, and with a quick visit to the cupboard to grab a small bag( Snape's eyes had narrowed dangerously at Petunia at this), the three of them left Number 4 Privet Drive, walking towards the subway station a few blocks away from the neighborhood. The moment they had exited the street, Dudley turned to look at Rowena as she took on a look of concentration and changed her hair from red to snow white and her eyes from green to a dark red, her hair remaining in the same style and the gold flecks in her eyes remaining. The scar on her forehead started to vanish as she moved it to another location. Dudley stopped and grabbed Rowena's arm to stop her as well when he realized that Snape had stopped walking from surprise. Dudley took it upon himself to explain, since he knew that Rowena would probably not say a word during the entire time that she was out.

" She's absolutely terrified of crowds, and I mean terrified. You mentioned that she was famous, and I'm not sure about the magic world, but in ours when you are considered famous it usually means that you get surrounded by crowds. By changing her hair and eye color and moving her scar to a different location, she is preventing others from recognizing her and thus preventing herself from getting surrounded by people. She has gotten better over the years though. When I first saw her do it when she was three, it was because she was using a lot of magic and she lost control of the color changes,"he explained in a patient voice, like it was a normal occurrence.

" You do know that it is extremely rare in the wizarding world for one to be able to change their appearance at will, and by the way your mother reacted when I showed up and said that your cousin was a witch, she thought that your cousin had no magic, so how did you know that your cousin could use magic," Snape couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the better of him,

" Well my parents went out and left the two of us alone in the house when I was four, and I managed to critically injury myself with a knife. If it wasn't for Rowena, my parents would have come home to find me dead. I personally do not see why my parents hate magic. Even if I can't use it, it's still interesting to see what you can do with it. Back then though, Rowena couldn't control her hair color and preform her magic at the same time, so as she was healing my wound her hair started to change color. Every time she learns something new, she shows me when my parents aren't around," Dudley told the man hesitantly.

Snape himself was confused, though he didn't show it. By the way Petunia had acted he had assumed that the whole family treated Rowena the same, but Dudley was actually treating her like family, closer to that of a sibling relationship than that of a cousin. Another reason for his confusion was that the way Dudley was explaining it, Rowena had control over her magic and when she used it, but that shouldn't be possible. No one in her family, that was still alive, could use magic and even if they could, it would have been extremely hard for them to teach her to control her magic properly. It was the reason that Hogwarts existed and why each different type of magic had a different teacher, because it was extremely difficult for one or two people to help train children in all the different types of magic. He had just met Rowena Potter and already she had surprised him three times. She reminded him so much of her mother that it made his chest hurt. He haphazardly wondered if there was anything else that the two cousins were keeping hidden from their family. They probably were, considering the fact that the girl had yet to say a word (he assumed that she was mute) and that the boy was over protective, extremely so, and it looked like he would do anything to keep his younger cousin safe. It even looked like he was trying to stop his parents abuse by the way he acted when his mother was glaring at Rowena, and the way that Rowena had quickly gone to his side when she had noticed that her aunt was glaring at her, which was quite quick.

When they got the the London underground, Snape noticed that Rowena had started to shake and that, even though her face looked calm, her eyes showed that she was absolutely terrified. He could only hope that the stores in Diagon Alley weren't that busy. All throughout the train ride Rowena was clutching her cousin's arm like it was her only lifeline and he couldn't help but be impressed that she had managed to maintain the eye and hair color change the entire time, as they should have reverted back to their original color the moment she was stressed. When they got off the train, she was still clutching her cousins arm, though not as tightly as she had been before while they had been on the train. He walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, noticing right away that Rowena seemed to realize that Dudley wouldn't be able to see and had started to tug him along. When he had opened the door he watched, somewhat amused, as Rowena tugged her cousin inside the the inn. The moment they step inside the building though, he noticed how she had regained the death grip on her cousin's arm again, but also how she was trying to hide behind her cousin. He couldn't help but wonder what she would do during the train ride and at Hogwarts if she was so scared of people. When they made it into the Alley, he started walking at a brisk pace straight toward Gringots.

" Before we go to any of the stores, it would probably be wise to go to the bank and withdraw some of the money that your parents had saved up for you. After that then we will go to the stores and buy what is on your school list," he told them, answering the questioning look that they had both given him.

Snape found it interesting to watch the interaction between Rowena and the goblins. She seemed to respect them at a high level and the goblins noticed and respected her in turn. When they had gotten to her vault, the goblin that had accompanied them, Griphook, had explained to her how much each coin was worth, something that goblins normally wouldn't do. After she was done grabbing the amount of change she figured she would need she had bowed to the goblin in thanks and he could have sworn that he heard her speak, but he couldn't understand what was said, so he dismissed it, thinking his ears were playing tricks on him. The goblin had been taken aback at first, but he had quickly gotten control of his emotions and had told Rowena that it was no trouble at all on his part and that he enjoyed her company, another thing that goblins never did. After they left Gringots, they went and got most of her other supplies save for a pet, her wand, and her robes. He had been amazed at how fast everything had gone by and how he had not needed to tell her that she shouldn't get something. They had spent quite a long time in the book store, Flourish and Blots, and after waiting for her and her cousin for a half hour by the check out he went and looked for her. When he found her, he had found her in the magical creatures section with an already big sized pile of books at her side. A quick look at most of the books in the pile and he realized that most of the books were just information, her school books, and surprisingly healing magic. None of the books were about anything that normal first years would try to get, like books about hexes and curses. She even had a couple books about magical creatures in the pile.

Suddenly he heard her cousin speak, " Hey Rowena, can you get he a copy of that one as well, it looks interesting. By the way we should probably get going."

Snape looked up from the pile of books to see that Dudley was by his cousins side again and that he was looking at the book that Rowena was reading. He looked at the cover and noticed that it was one of the most informational (and one of the only) books about werewolves. He didn't let his confusion show, but he wondered why she would be looking at the book and why her cousin would want one. There was a voice at the back of his mind that was telling him he knew why, but he didn't know what the voice meant, so he made himself a mental note to keep an eye on her at school. When they had gone in to get her school robes, he had been surprised to see his friend's son, Draco Malfoy. Right off the bat Draco had started to talk to Rowena, not realizing who Rowena was much to Snape's amusement, and Rowena would nod and shake her head when it was appropriate. He was amazed that Rowena did not get upset when Draco had started to talk arrogantly, but the moment that Draco noticed Dudley beside her and started to talk bad about him, Snape noticed that she had started to get angry. Her robes had been finished before Draco's and she had stayed and listened to him, but after a while of him insulting Dudley she let her anger get the better of her. She slapped him across face. The moment she realized what she had done though, her face became red and she took her things and rushed out of the store.

" Sorry about that," Dudley said, getting both Draco and Snape to look at him, " she'll take any insults about herself and not do anything about it, but the moment you insult someone she is close to she tends to give in to her anger. I've seen her shove a guy's head down the toilet once because they were insulting me. A couple more incidents similar to that afterward and the kids at our school learned not to get her angry and since there are only a small amount of things that make her angry, they started to easily avoid her temper. Now if you will excuse me, I think I will go and find my cousin," and with that he walked off in search of Rowena.

Snape, who had not imagined the girl to be able to strike out at anyone, was amazed at what her cousin had said. If what he had said was true then the girl had amazingly good control over not only her magic, but her emotions as well. To tell the truth, if the headmaster had not talked him into taking the girl to get the supplies for her school year, he had had all intentions to hate the girl because of her father. Her attitude, though, had changed his mind entirely. Speaking of the headmaster, the way he had convinced him to help Rowena get her supplies made it seem like he had expected him to still hate her afterward. If he thought about it, he probably would have still hated her had Dudley not come with them to explain things. Dumbledore had originally intended to send Hagrid to pick Rowena up, but he had seemed surprised that Dudley had written a letter back, asking for help. It had looked like the headmaster had been expecting to send more than one letter by his reaction and that made Snape narrow his eyes in thought. Dudley's letter had made Dumbledore change his plans about who to send to show the girl around and Snape was pretty sure that if Hagrid had been the one to help Rowena get her supplies, that he would not have let Rowena take any books outside of the the ones needed for school and would have completely ignored the fact that the girl had no clue about the magical world and would have needed a couple books to explain the world she had just entered. This begged the question; what was the headmaster doing. Snape had seen Mrs. Figg living across the street and he was pretty sure that she was giving Dumbledore weekly reports. It was obvious that the girl was being abused and the headmaster had done nothing.

Snape turned to Draco, " Draco do you think you could do a favor for me."

"Sure, what do you want me to do," Draco replied enthusiastically.

" I want you to keep an eye on her at school. You will probably be able to recognize her easily. Come tell me if you notice anything out of the usual. Try and keep the updates constant."

Draco nodded his O.K and Snape left to go look for his charge. He found both her and her cousin in the pet store looking at the owls. As he made his way towards them, he heard the shopkeeper yell, " avoid that snake" and turned to see a bright green snake of around four feet that looked venomous **( Eastern Green Mamba)** slithering rather quickly away from the shopkeeper and towards Rowena and Dudley, who had both turned around at the yell. The snake made its way to Rowena and quickly wrapped itself around her waist underneath the rather large sweater that she was wearing. The customers in the store, who had all dived for cover to avoid the snake, came out of their hiding spots when they heard the shopkeeper's footsteps stop, assuming that he had caught the snake. What they saw when they had stopped hiding though had them astonished, as well as the shopkeeper, who had been frozen in his spot when he had seen what the snake was doing. The moment the snake had wound around Rowena's waist, it had stretched it's long body upward and around her body and had started to, quiet affectionately, rub its head against her cheek with it's eyes closed.

Snape had not moved when the shopkeeper had shouted, but he had assumed that his charges would have moved out of the way. When he realized who the snake had wound around, he turned to look at his charge with the rest of the people inside the shop. He had not expected the snake to do what it did and, from the way both Dudley and Rowena were reacting, it wasn't the first time. After another fifteen minutes or so they left the shop, the shopkeeper having insisted that they take the snake for free as well as buy a white Snowy Owl, the owl which had been named Hedwig shortly after being bought and the snake currently going nameless until Rowena had read through some of her books and thought of an appropriate name that would suite the snake.

_**(Olivanders goes the same as in the book, minus Hagrid)**_

After having bought everything, Snape gave Rowena her train ticket and gave her directions on how to get onto the platform before dropping her and her cousin off at Privet Drive. As he left, he promised to himself that he would keep an eye on her and make sure that Dumbledore would not manipulate her into doing anything, as he had started to loss his trust in the seemingly kind and grandfatherly headmaster. That and the wand that she had received had made him suspicious of the headmaster.

The time that Rowena spent at the Dursley's after Snape had come to help her get her supplies had been relatively peaceful for her, as both her aunt and uncle were too scared to tell her to do any of the chores and Dudley had helped her sort through what she had bought. It had helped that Snape had let her do most of the shopping on her own so not only had she gotten a lot more books than she was suppose to, but she had also gotten several robes that she had asked to be spelled to enlarge as she grew, several sets of cloths( both magical and normal), a lot of different types of quills( a couple of each of the following: Phoenix wing feather, Snowy Owl, Eagle, Hippogriff, Falcon, Hawk, as well as the regular ones), different color inks( black, red, blue, purple, and green), a lot of extra rolls of parchment, several times the needed requirement of potions ingredients, a lot of different colored fabrics( different shades of green, red, blue, black, brown, white, orange, gold, silver, purple, and bronze) so that she could make herself cloths as well as bags, as well as a multiple-compartment trunk. The trunk had been spelled to always weigh as though it was empty, was built to only open for the owner and those who had their blood( as well as those that the owner would allow to enter), and had ten compartments. Each compartment was accessible from the others and not only had they been made so that each was a different type of room, but it had been spelled so that each minute that passed outside the trunk was a day inside as well as spelled so that any movement outside the trunk would not affect what the trunk contained. Also no matter how long she was in the trunk, she would only age according to the time outside the trunk rather than the time inside. The first compartment was a library. It had a built in dial to allow for the library to grow larger if more space were needed for books. When she had bought the trunk the shopkeeper had asked her what color she wanted each room to be and she had pointed to green colored walls and a silver colored carpet for the library. The book shelves a dark mahogany brown and at the current size of the room, which was at it's lowest, there were two rows of of tree book selves, lined up side-to-side in a library type of style. All the books that she had gotten, even those from Dudley and the textbooks from school, where sorted into the selves.

The second compartment was designed to be a potions laboratory. For this room she had pointed to black tiles and a gray stone wall with moss design. This room, just like the library, had a size adjustment dial as well, but its lowest size was at least twice as large as the library. There was storage shelves for completed potions at one end of the room and near these shelves was a table which had stacks of labels placed on top so that the bottles and vials of completed potions could be labeled. Also near both the shelves and the table was several storage boxes, each the width and length of a rather large toy box, designed to store both potions ingredients and empty potions bottles and vials and had they had had a preserving spell placed for the potions ingredients. Since she had bought several times the needed amount of potions ingredients, most of the storage boxes were being used to store the ingredients rather than vials and bottles, but that suited her just fine. The rest of the room was designed to hold multiple cauldrons. Beside each location able to hold a cauldron was a table so that the potions ingredients could be cut up as needed and were all made out of stone to suite the theme of the room. The reason there was space for multiple cauldrons was so that she could brew multiple potions at a time, but she currently only had one cauldron so she could only brew one potion at a time. At the current size of the room, there was currently space for three cauldrons. The shopkeeper had said that she could come back later for him to upgrade it so that it could also double as a forge, so that she could make her own knives and weapons if she wish for him to do so. She had told him that she would think about it.

The next two rooms were both green houses and looked exactly the same, but while one was meant for magical plants, the other was meant for the regular ones from the non-magical world. Each one had been spelled to allow the plants to grow without actual sunlight and also had a dial to allow the rooms to be enlarged. The room had glass walls ( it is a trunk compartment, thus it can't break) and roof and the floors were soil with stepping stones. There was also a stair case built in that led to a second floor white stone landing which had white stone pillar supports that held it up. The landing was to allow the pruning and harvesting of taller plants and trees. The second floor landing also contain the same storage containers that were in the potions room, except that these were meant to store seeds for planting as well as harvested items and had been spelled to keep them fresh. She had asked Dudley if he could buy her some seeds so that she could grow her own fruits and vegetables. Her aunt and uncle never fed her well and she thought it would be better to grow her own food so that she would have something to eat if she needed it. Dudley on his part had managed to buy a wide assortment of seeds, ranging from tomato, strawberry, and cucumber to fruit trees and wheat seeds. She would need to buy more of several of the seeds, but at least now she could make bread and other foods that required fruit, vegetables or grains. When she had been in the store, she had asked if it was possible to build in sprinklers so that she would not have to enter her trunk and water the plants every minute( not that she had any plans on doing so, its just that she didn't see the point of having so many plants die just because she couldn't spend her entire day in her trunk) and the shopkeeper had said that it was, though most wizards never installed them, preferring to have a charm put in so that the soil would always be moist. When she heard that she told him to use the charm as the sprinklers would be a hassle.

The fifth compartment was a kitchen. The walls where a dark blue while the floor was done in bronze colored tiles. The cabinets where all a rustic oak color and had light blue designs on the doors. There was a table and three chairs in the same color as the cabinets at the far end of the room, the table was medium sized and circular and the seats of the chairs were also circular with no backing. The fridge was located in the middle of the cabinet structure allowing for easy access to both containers and what was in the fridge that was spelled to keep the items inside fresh. There was an island structure in front of the cabinet set that included a oven/stove, a dish washer, and a kitchen sink. Since the entire trunk had been spelled to provide limitless water(hot and cold), electricity, as well as deal with any wast, the sink, stove, dish washer, and fridge were all functioning. The island itself was made out of the same wood as the rest of the room and the counter top was made out of marble. She would have to manually bring in the foods she had harvested and put them in the fridge, but that was ok for her, as a little manual labor never hurt anyone as well as the fact that she would be able to feed herself from now on and wouldn't have to suffer from malnutrition anymore and it was worth it.

The next compartment was made to practice Charms and Transfiguration spells. It was a rather large room and had the same walls and floors as the potions room. There was only one stone table and chair in the center of the room, but other than that there were several storage bins that could hold a wide assortment of objects to practice on. The seventh compartment was meant to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts spells. The room had the same design as the sixth compartment, minus the table, and had several training dummies. These dummies could be programmed to move around. The room also doubled as a weapon and hand to hand combat training room, as the dummies could be programmed to fight back with weapons or hand to hand. The second to last room was a bathroom. It had a bath ( similar to the one in the prefects bathroom in Goblet of Fire), a sink with cupboard, and a toilet, and because of the spells that had been cast on the trunk their was running water and would dispose of the wast. The walls had blue tiles up until halfway and the rest was painted to look like the sky. The floor was composed of green tiles to look like the grass. The bath, toilet, sink, and cupboard were all the same shade of blue as the tiles on the wall.

The last room was a bedroom. The walls where a gold color and the carpet was green. The bed was located at the far end of the room and had purple covers. The walls where currently bare, but Rowena was sure that in a couple of years( outside of trunk time) that she would have something to put on the walls, whether it be posters or paintings, or shelves to hold objects that she held close. There was also a side table that held a table lamb, but other than that, there was also a closet to store all the cloths she had bought(it had a dial on the side to make it bigger if needed) and four storage bins. One bin held all the scrolls that she had bought as well as the inks and quills, the other contained all the fabric as well as a sewing kit that Dudley had given to her a year ago for her birthday, and the other two to hold anything else that she would need( like the stuff for her other classes). During this period of time she had managed to read through all her books and had come across a name that she found would suit the snake she had bought, which had turned out to be male. She named him Salazar, after one of the founders of Hogwarts who she had read about in _Hogwarts: A History_, nicknaming him Azar so that she wouldn't have to say his full name all the time. She had also managed to practice some of the spells in her books,due to the fact that the Ministry of Magic could not detect her doing under age magic if she was inside her trunk. She had also made several of the potions in her potion book, experimenting with some of the steps to see if it would make the potion more perfect and jotting down what she had done for that certain step if it did work out better than the original. She also managed to use some of the emerald green fabric to make herself a book bag, which had several pockets inside that she had used the enlargement charm and featherlight charm on ( she had learned them out out of a book titled Useful_ Charms for Daily Activities)_ so that not only could she carry all her supplies for each class and not need to return to her dorm to get her things, but also so that she would not feel the weight of all the books. Each pocket was suppose to hold the supplies for each of the subjects that she had.

When the day came for her to go to the platform, she had asked Dudley to ask his parents for permission to give her a ride to King's Cross Train Station. When she had been dropped off, she had quickly made her way through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten and gotten on the train. Though neither station had been quite crowded, she had hurried so that she wouldn't run into any one. She had chosen a compartment at the center of the train and had put both her trunk and Hedwing in the overhead compartment. Azar on the other hand had managed to hide himself around her waist. The school had said nothing about being able to bring a snake and she already had an owl so she was not entirely sure that she would be able to bring a second pet. On the other hand, she had not wanted to leave him. The two of them had come to an agreement that he could come so long as he remained hidden from everyone else, even Snape who knew about him, and that he didn't bit anyone, even if they hurt her. The moment she had entered, she had changed into her robes, not knowing if anyone would be willing to give her her privacy so that she could change later. After an hour, the station was crowded with families who were dropping their children off. Just looking out her compartment window and seeing the number of kids that would be going had her terrified. _Too many people. How am I suppose to keep calm._ After a couple more minutes though, the train whistle went and the train started to move.

During the train ride a red head boy with freckles came into her compartment and started talking to her. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley. When he had seen her scar, he had gotten all excited and had started spouting off question after question without much of a pause for breath. Some of the questions where quiet personal, and Rowena was starting to become suspicious, as she was pretty sure that someone had told him to find her and ask her these questions or that the entire meeting was pre-meditated. When Ron realized that she wasn't answering and wasn't planning to he assumed that she was stuck up, but stayed in the compartment anyway, deciding that he would make it his mission to prevent her from befriending anyone **(AN: Yes there is going to be slight Ron bashing in this story. In actuality it is going to be complete Griffindor bashing for most of the story, minus a couple people. By the time I reach the fifth book, though, the bashing will have cooled down.)**.

_**( rest follows the book up until they first enter the Great Hall)**_

As she entered the Great Hall, Rowena began to shake, her eyes showing how terrified she was, not that anyone noticed. She had realized partway through the train ride that the only reason Ron had stayed in the compartment with her was to stop anyone else from coming in. The boy she had met in Diagon Alley, who's name she now knew was Draco Malfoy, had come in part way through saying that he had heard that Rowena Potter was on the train, and that this was the only compartment that he hadn't checked. Ron had then started to brag about her, confirming that she was, indeed, Rowena Potter. Draco had seemed surprised and had seemed about to say something, but had changed his mind when Ron had started insulting his family. He had left in a hurry quite angry, and Ron had sat down looking quite pleased with himself, and that was when Rowena realized what the boy was doing.

As McGonagall started to call the first years one by one in alphabetical order, Rowena's shaking began to get worse, and still no one noticed. As she looked at the staff table, she recognized Snape, who was looking at her with hidden sympathy. When her eyes fell on the headmaster, she noticed that he was looking at her wierdly, and realized that this had been the man who had visited her parents several times while they had been in hiding. She remembered her parents discussing, with her in the room, about how the man was not trust worthy and that he had been manipulating them the entire time the night that they had been killed. This man was the man who had been the cause of her parents death.

" Potter, Rowena."

When her name had been called, the entire hall had broken out in whispers. As she made her way to the stool that she had to sit on, her shaking stayed at the same level, but some how no one notice again. When the hat was placed on her head though she stilled in surprise, not having 'seen' the Hat's reaction to her fear, though she had 'seen' that if she had made eye contact with the headmaster, he would have invaded her mind( she avoided eye contact when she looked at Dumbledore, she saw his face and some type of twinkle, but other than that, she did not look him in the eye).

_'Shhhhh. Calm down. No one is going to hurt you yet, especially in the Great Hall where others can see what they are doing'_

_ "Um... who are you? What is your name?"_

_ 'Oh! You're the first person in all my years to ask me that question. Well it has been a rather long time since anyone has bothered to call me by name. I am pretty sure that the Founders called me Dusty though, so feel free to call me by that name if you want to.'_

As time slowly went by and while Rowena and Dusty talked about random things and got to know each other, the noise in the Great Hall started to get louder. Never had it taken so long for the Sorting Hat to sort a student. Two hours had passed and Rowena had yet to be sorted. The only noise the hat had made during all this time was a loud chuckle and everyone was pretty sure that the Hat hadn't even realized it. On the other hand, both Rowena and Dusty had completely forgotten about the fact that Rowena had to be sorted and that there was still several other students that still needed to be sorted as well. They had spent the entire time just talking. They had talked about a lot of things: books, the Founders, magic, spells, how the headmaster was manipulating certain people, or trying. Actually, they spent most of the time talking about that last subject, and the hat had told her about how the headmaster had convinced his friend, Nicolas Flamel, to part with the Philosophers Stone. Even though the headmaster had created safety measures to protect the Stone, the protection was all passable by a first year student. Both she and the Dusty knew that the man had started to go senile and Dusty even told her that the man had been trying for years to get to the vaults owned by her father's side of the family. This was the reason why he had left her on her aunt and uncle's doorstep. He had known that they hated magic and had hoped that within the ten years they took care of her, that they would treat her badly. Then when she got her Hogwarts letter, he would send Hagrid to help her get her supplies and have him talk about how great Dumbledore was, so when she got to Hogwarts she would look up to him for advice and he would be able to manipulate her. When she asked Dusty how he knew all this, he had chuckled( not realizing that he had done so out loud) and told her that the man had really start to go senile, as he had been talking out loud for years. Dusty also told her about how the headmaster had been intercepting her monthly bank statements from Gringots for years now and that she should bring that up with the goblins when she had the chance, though he told her that by what he saw in her mind of the way she reacted when she had first seen her trust vault, they probably already knew. Rather sad if you thought about it.

Dumbledore was starting to get impatient. Normally he was extremely patient, which was what allowed people to talk to him at ease so much, but this situation was not one which he had built the patience for. Normally when people where sorted it took a couple minutes and at the most fifteen. Rowena's sorting had just broken the record for longest sorting, and that was saying something. When he had sent her her Hogwarts letter, he had not expected a response and had had hundreds of more letters ready to be sent to her. His plan had been to send Hagrid to help her get her supplies, with strict instructions not to let her get anything other than what was on the list of things that she would need, which included all the pamphlets that would normally be given to students who had come from muggle raised families, and to make sure that everything was exactly as specified on the list of school supplies. If Hagrid had questioned the order, he had planned to say that as he was her 'magical guardian' he would tell her everything that she needed to know when she got to the school and was sorted. That was all rubbish of course. Even though he had claimed the position as her magical guardian, he technically wasn't, but since he had prevented the execution of her parents' will(through allot of Ministry connections that had long since disappeared while they had been on vacation and had made it seem that the will had been executed, though the goblins knew differently) it was just a title. He had no access to her vaults even though he had had the key. The goblins would not allow him access as he was not in actuality her magical garden and he had not pressed the issue. On the other hand, every time the the goblins had sent her her bank statements( which had been monthly since the time the goblins thought she was mature enough in mind, which had surprisingly when she had turned four) he had intercepted the owls and taken the statements himself, telling himself that since he would soon own the vaults anyway, he should know what they contained, not paying mind to the fact that he was breaking laws and speaking out loud and that the Hat had heard him.

He had not expected, however, that he would get a reply to the first letter, let alone that it would be her cousin. He had expected that the boy's parents would have taught him to bully his younger cousin, but it was to late to do anything about it( he had no intention of doing any illegal memory charms as the Ministry would find out), as the boy would have probably realized that his parents views about his cousin were quiet false. So long as Petunia and Vernon didn't change their views, though, his plan would go along without any major bumps, but that letter had forced him to change who he was planning to send to help the girl get her supplies. He couldn't send Hagrid anymore, because to send Hagrid would need the Dursley's to be scared of magic just as much as they hated it and he could no longer implant into Hagrid the idea that using magic on the young boy was the best way of going about getting the Dursley's to allow Rowena to get her things for school, so he had decided to send Snape. The man had hated the girls father and had already decided that he was sure that he had decided that he would hate the young girl as well. It didn't help that he had loved the girl's mother and that Lily Evens had married James Potter. He had told Snape to go and had slyly implied that the man would probably still hate the girl, thinking that she would look more like her father than her mother. He had thought that, due to Snape's hatred for the girls father and how he had had no intention of treating the girl any differently than her father, that it would allow the man to prevent the girl from getting anything informative about the wizarding world and any items that had not been specified in the school letter. When Snape had come back, Dumbledore had been surprised at the man's expression, though he could not tell what the expression meant as it held to many emotions for the headmaster to be able to tell apart. Dumbledore had later been surprised when he had not received the monthly update of Rowena's vaults from Gringots and he couldn't send a letter to ask about it, because then he would incriminate himself to having intercepted the other letters and having not only read them, but not having given them to the rightful recipient( that in itself is at least three laws that he has broken, not mentioning the that he had yet to tell Rowena of her status, role, requirement, and jobs as the heir to a Noble and Ancient family, not that he was going to, which is why we thank Dusty for what he told Rowena, as when she visits Gringots during the next summer she talks to them about it and later buys the books about the subject. Have I mentioned that Dumbledore has managed to get a hold of the key to the Potter vault, without any one knowing, and that because of this, if Rowena ever wants access to the vault, she will have to do an inheritance test at Gringots).

_**( AN: Meddlesome, manipulating, senile, evil old coot. I have always hated Dumbledore and that isn't about to stop)**_.

He had also managed to send a letter to the Weasleys' youngest son with the admittance letter, telling the boy that Rowena Potter would be attending Hogwarts that year. He had not told the boy anything else( minus a couple rather personal questions that the boy should ask her so that he could have a general idea of the girls personality and how to best manipulate her when he looked into the boy's mind), knowing that the boy would try and befriend the girl and then go and praise him( Dumbledore), paving the way for the young girl to trust him and come to him about anything important, allowing him to turn her into the weapon that she always should have been, so that not only would he kill both her and Tom off at the same time, but would also gain access to her trust vault as well as the Potter family vaults. When she had entered the Great Hall with the other first years though, the first thing that he noticed was that she looked exactly like her mother. The only thing about her that made her look like her father was that the shorter portions of her hair( that which wasn't in the twin braids) was messy and looked like she had just gotten off a broom. He cursed himself for not having checked to see what the girl had looked like before sending Snape. Oh well, so long as Snape did everything that he said, he should still be able to use the girl as he saw fit._**( AN: he still hasn't realized that he has already lost Snape's support. Hah!)**_

The second thing he noticed was that the girl was shaking and, from what little he could see of her eyes, he determined that it was out of fear. He frowned at that. What was there for her to fear at Hogwarts** ( the entire trial of dangerous magical things, including a tree-headed dog that you have stuck in a room on the third floor corridor ring a bell, you barmy old coot)?** He had saved her by allowing her to attend the school and she was scared? He quickly assumed that it was because she thought that her name wasn't on the list and that they would send her home. **( idiot)** The third thing he noticed was that, even though she had clearly noticed him, she had completely avoided making direct eye contact, which is what he needed to read her mind to see her weaknesses and her strengths so that he could control her like the weapon she should be. He was furious. How dare she avoid eye contact with the person who had saved her from her relatives, regardless of the fact that he would force her to return there at least every summer so that she would not rebel against him. He calmed himself so that no one would notice how he had reacted, not noticing that Snape had seen his entire slip up from the corner of his eyes while still keeping an eye on Rowena. Snape realized that there was more to Dumbledore than the headmaster had let on and that he had something planned for Rowena that he didn't think was right. He made a mental note of the headmaster's reaction to Rowena so that he could think about it later. Dumbledore chose that time to speak to the Hat about why it was taking so long, getting up and walking in front of Rowena to ask the Hat, in the hopes that he would be able to make direct eye contact with the girl and, not only see the memories of the past, but what the Hat had told her as well. He needn't have bothered as Rowena's eyes had been closed since the moment the Hat had been placed on her head.

"Yes headmaster," the Hat spoke up before Dumbledore had the chance to talk, asking why the headmaster was there indirectly.

" I was wondering why it was taking you so long to sort young Miss Potter into her house." ( students straightened in their seats, eager to hear the answer)

" Ohhhhhhh, so that's what I was doing! I completely forgot about that(massive face plants from every single student and faculty member in the Hall). Give me around fifteen more minutes and I'll have her sorted into the house that best suites her attributes," the Hat replied, casually forgetting to mention that she had every single attribute of each of the houses and the Founders (who had some how been squeezed to fit the mold that the current world thought of them) and that no matter what House the girl was sorted into, it didn't matter.

Dumbledore made his way back to his seat, put off at the fact that he hadn't gotten the chance to look into the girls head, and during the next fifteen minutes, the hat asked Rowena random questions: what was her favorite food, thing to do, hobby, activity, book, plant, cloths, sport, past time, class, subject, board game, card game, and color. She answered each question truthfully, but when she had answered the last question, as her favorite colors were green, silver, and blue, Dusty said she looked better in red and gold and then proceeded to shout " GRIFFINDOR". As she made her way to the table where the Griffindor's sat, she noticed that there was a lot of space around were the two red haired twins sat, and she figured that they were the older brothers of the boy who had sat in her compartment on the train. They looked to be nicer than Ron though, so she went and sat by them, surprising not only the twins, but the rest of the table. As the sorting continued, the twins decided to start a conversation.

"You do know that the rest of the table was giving us a lot of space so that they wouldn't end up pranked on the first night back right. By the way, I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George."

When she only nodded in response, the two brothers looked at each other and then proceeded to ask at the same time, " Is it that you don't want to talk or that you can't talk?"

When she put up one finger to show that it was the first reason, they asked, perfectly in sync, " Why?"

She sighed and thought about whether she should talk to them or not. The only people who normally heard her talk where people she absolutely trusted, and so far that had only been her cousin Dudley. As she thought about it, she noticed that the boys were different than their younger brother, who she had noticed had made it his personal goal to make sure that she didn't make any friends on the train, and was currently sitting beside a bushy haired girl, who she remembered was called Hermione Granger. These two where better behaved than Ron, and she figured that it would probably be safe to talk to them. It was also a bonus that none of the other students were anywhere nearby to be able to hear her.

" The only person who has ever heard me talk is my cousin, and this is excluding the fact that I can talk to and understand most animals. I normally only talk to people I know I can trust and in this situation, I figure I can trust you two more than your younger brother. He was quite adamant in making sure that I made no friends on the train and I think he has something planned for later, but I don't know what. You two can't be as bad as that."

Fred and George looked at each other. That sounded like something their brother might do if he felt that someone was stuck up, but the fact was that the only thing the girl had done was not talk to him and that didn't warrant such a reaction. If they knew their brother like they thought they did, then he would proceed to ostracize the girl and probably manage to get most of the Griffindors to do the same, from all the years. Ron tended to be a bully without their mother to supervise his actions and they had noticed that he bullied their little sister when he thought no one was looking. Sure most of the family wasn't paying attention, but Fred and George where quite fond of their little sister and saw it every time. Truthfully, Ginny probably was extremely happy right now, as Ron was no longer at home to bully her. As they continued talking with Rowena, they made a vow to themselves that no matter what Ron did, they would stand by Rowena's side and make sure she knew that they didn't approve of what their brother was doing, even though they couldn't stop it.

The next day Rowena realized what the youngest male Weasley had managed to do. He had managed to convince most of the first years that she was stuck up and they where ignoring her. She had also noticed a couple of the girls in her dorm trying to get into her trunk to get to her things, and she was happy that she had gotten a trunk that would only open for her and anyone she allowed to. At breakfast she sat with the twins again and the three of them where joined by another first year, Neville Longbottom. It turns out that Ron had convinced the first years to treat him in a similar way, and since he had seen her treatment, he had decided that outcasts should stay together. The twins agreed with him and told the two that they should sit together in their classes as each table was made for two. The three of them never noticed that Draco had passed where they were sitting and had heard everything about the treatment of the Grifindor first years. He decided that he would tell Snape after breakfast.

Neville and Rowena decided that they would go to class together early, so that they would not end up sitting with someone else. Though Neville had no idea how to get around the school, Rowena had spent the entire night in her trunk, and since every minute outside is a day inside, she had managed to use the memories she had of when she was little ( of when her father and two of his friends were discussing how they had made a map of the school) to make her own map of the school. She had used the same technique as her father and his friends had used, the password being: _A Raven's cry cannot be heard._ The intro phrase she had charmed so that she could change it when she needed to and to find her a nickname that suited her animagus form and it currently read _Snowflight would like to welcome you to a Map of Hogwarts, it's Grounds, and Hogsmade._ The ending phrase was _The Raven takes flight in silence, leaving nothing but a single feather. _Making the map had not actually taken that long, around two minutes in the real world, and so Rowena had spent the rest of the time reading the books she had a writing self-assigned essays. She had decided to start with the books_ The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) _and _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_. She had decided that she would write an essay on the function, results, and uses of each of the spells in both books. She had also spent some of the time practicing the spells that she read about. She had bought a couple of advanced books of spells, but she had only read and preformed a few of them, including the featherlight charm and the enlargement charm she had used on her book bag. At the end of the night( inside of the trunk) she had proceeded to put each of the required school books into their corresponding pockets ( telescope included) and put the scrolls, black ink bottles, and the regular quills into the main pocket of her bag along with the map. She had also changed into her school robes and had tucked her wand into a small flick out pocket she had made on the inside of the sleeves of her robes so that she would have easy access to it when she needed it.

She, Neville, Fred, and George decided that she and Neville would leave for their classes the moment they got their schedules so that they could get to their first class before everyone else and get the best seats. The four of them had actually gotten to breakfast early so when everyone else had started to come down for breakfast, the four of them were already done and McGonagall came around to give them their schedules as the other students started to come into the Hall. She had been surprised to see the four of them down at the table so early and when she had realized that they had finished before most of the other students had come down for breakfast, she figured that they may as well get their schedules. When Rowena and Neville had gotten their schedules, they quickly left the Great Hall and looked at them in the hallway.

**Griffindor First Years**

** Please note that the curfew for first years is at 8:00 pm**

**Monday**

Breakfast **6:30- 8:30**

Transfiguration **( double)** with Slytherin **8:50- 11:50**

Lunch **12:00-1:20**

Charms with Ravencalw **1:30-3:00**

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff ** 3:20- 4:50**

Dinner **5:00- 6:00**

Rest period/ Homework **6:00 on ward**

** Tuesday**

Breakfast **6:30-8:30**

Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin **8:40- 10:10**

Herbology with Slytherin **10:20- 11: 50**

Lunch **12:00- 1:20**

Charms **(double)** with Ravencalw **1:30- 4: 50**

Dinner **5:00- 6:00**

Rest period/ Homework **6:00 on ward**

Astronomy with Ravenclaw **11:00- 12:00**

** Wednesday**

Breakfast** 6:30-8:30**

History of Magic **(double)** with Hufflepuff **8:40- 11:50**

Lunch **12:00-1:20**

Herbology (double) with Slytherin **1:30- 4: 50**

Dinner **5:00- 6:00**

Rest period/ Homwork

** Thursday**

Breakfast **6:30-8:30**

Care of Magical Creatures( double) with Slytherin **8:40- 11:50**

Lunch **12:00-1:20**

Transfiguration with Ravenclaw 1:30-3:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff **3:20- 4:50**

Dinner **5:00- 6:00**

Rest period/ Homework **6:00 on ward**

** Friday**

Breakfast **6:30-8:30**

Potions ( double) with Slytherin **8:40- 11:50**

Lunch **12:00-1:20**

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff **1:30-3:00**

History of Magic with Hufflepuff **3:20- 4:50**

Dinner **5:00- 6:00**

Rest Period/ Homework **6:00 on ward**

Astronomy with Ravenclaw **11:00- 12:00**

** Saturday**

Breakfast **6:30-8:30**

Potions with Slytherin **8:40- 10:10**

Free day

** Sunday**

Free day

Due to the fact that both of them had left at around 7:30, they had enough time for them to go back to the common room so that Neville could pick up his books for Transfiguration and then make their way to class and still be the first ones there. Once Neville had gotten his things from his trunk, Rowena pulled the map she had made the night before and murmured the entry phrase to activate the map. Using the map the two of them made it to the transfiguration classroom a half hour before class started. They both sat down near the front of the classroom and pulled out their books. They started to read them and after a while the other Griffrndors and the Slytherins started to enter the classroom, the Griffindors ignoring both of them. Darco Malfoy had been one of the first students to enter the class room after Rowena and Neville and he took a seat at the table beside the two of them, so that that way he could easily gain information so that he could report to Snape. Ron and Hermione both entered with the other Griffindors and Rowena was positive that it was due to the amount of books Hermione had read that the two hadn't gotten lost, as Ron didn't seem to have been quite upset at having gotten lost several times on his way to breakfast, having passed them on his way into the Hall as they had left to get Neville's books for class. The two of them sat at the front of the class though it looked like Ron wanted to sit near the back rather than the front.

When McGonagall entered the class room she noticed how, even though the Grinfindors were talking amongst each other, they were ignoring Neville and Rowena who had busied themselves reading their transfiguration books. She frowned at this, as the school houses were suppose to be their families away from home and the Griffindors were not treating them the same as the rest. She started off the double class explaining what transfiguration was, the rules, and then taking a lot of notes. During the note taking she saw Rowena bend down to her hand bag, noticing that instead of the regular brown it was green, and pulled out a stack of parchment and started to read through them, another blank sheet at her side. When McGonagall went over to see why she wasn't taking the notes, she was astounded to see that the entire pile was composed of transfiguration notes, not only of what she had the rest of the class writing but also the spells that the would be practicing. The girl had actually gone through her books before the school had started and taken notes on everything. Now what McGonagall wanted to know was if the girl had done the same thing for everyone of her subjects.

During the second half of the class, McGonagall had handed out matches to every student and told them that they had to transfigure it into a needle. She had not expected any of them to get it right the first time and was thus surprised when Rowena succeed in doing so. As she congratulated the girl and gave her ten points for Griffindor, she turned around to see the rest of the Griffindor first years glaring at the girl. McGonagall had no idea what was going on in the house, but she knew that what ever it was, it wasn't well deserved. For the rest of the class, McGonagall noticed that Rowena was helping Neville out, explaining to him quietly how the spell worked and what he was doing wrong. By the end of the class only Hermione Granger had managed to get her match to turn into a needle, though both Ron and Neville had managed to make their matches look like a needle, but the needle was still made out of wood, rather than the metal that made up a needle. When class had ended, McGonagall gave the class their homework which was due for their next Transfiguration class : twenty inch essay on the concept of transfiguring a match into a needle and what they did wrong( if they had not managed to transfigure the match).

The same thing happened in all of Rowena's classes and by dinner time on Thursday, the Griffindor first years had spread some sort of rumor about Rowena that the other Houses believed. They made sure that the teachers didn't hear the rumors and by this point, no one in her house would give her a second glance and some had taken to teasing her when they saw her on her own. The rumors were different per person so, she was teased about so many different things, that she was starting to think it would have been better for her if she had not bothered coming to the school at all. The only House in the school that did not believe the rumors was Slytherin, as they were always being stereotyped as future dark wizards and had all reported the rumors to their head of house, Snape. Snape was not pleased at how Rowena was being treated, but he couldn't do anything about it as he knew that if asked any of the students would deny in spreading the rumors.

When classes started the next Monday though, no one was prepared for what happened. Do to the fact that Ron was the second youngest Weasley and that the twins were constantly getting in trouble, it was hard for his parents to scold him or even notice what he was doing to his sister or to other kids that he was jealous of, thus he became a bully in a round about way. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he took pleasure in seeing certain people being slandered and it helped him that his family was somewhat poor. Most of his things were second handed and he didn't like it when people rubbed it in his face. When he had met Rowena on the train he had had all intentions of befriending her to make others jealous. He had also intend to make sure that she wouldn't make friends with people he didn't like. When she had not talked to him on the train, he had realized that she probably was mute( everyone assumes this until they see otherwise). He had realized that, because of her fame, she would probably have a lot of people wanting to be her friend. At that point on the train he decided that he would do everything possible to make sure that she would have no friends. Not once did he think that he actions would have consequences, because when the next Monday came around, Rowena didn't show up to any of her classes. In fact she didn't show up for any of her classes for the next two weeks, and the twins mad sure that Ron's life was like a living hell for that time. The damage was done and it would take years for it to be repaired. The twins had no intention of letting Ron forget that. Due to this, Ron passed along the word to stop with the rumors and to just ignore Rowena. Ron had enough intelligence to know that he would never be able to convince anyone to ignore the people that Rowena had made friends with, as no one would want to ignore the Weasley twins, both because of their unpredictable pranks as well as the fact that they had already been attending Hogwarts for two years and people knew them well enough to realize that Ron was lying.

It wasn't as though she had spent much time with any of the Griffindors though. She never showed up for any of the meals in the Great Hall and, aside from the first two nights, she had not been seen in the Common Room. What Ron didn't know was that, because of the rumors, people had started to physically bully Rowena, and it never showed as Rowena would heal it before every one of her classes so that the teachers wouldn't know and punish who did it, as she knew that it would just get worse. The Slytherins had seen this and, though she was not of their House, they reported it to Professor Snape, their head of house. He had looked at her carefully every time he had had the chance, but as he had never seen anything, he couldn't do anything about it. None of the other teachers had payed that close of attention to Rowena and they had only realized that something was going on once she had disappeared. During the evening breaks, where they had no classes to teach, they spent the time trying to figure out where Rowena was, as they had quickly realized that she was no longer living in the Griffindor dorm.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what had gone wrong with his plan. He had expected Ron Weasley to befriend Rowena, as it would make it easier for him to control her that way, but he had realized at breakfast the day after the sorting that she had managed to befriend the Weasley twins, who would not do what he asked at all, and Neville, the boy he had tried to insure would not be that confident in himself when he arrived at school. He had continuously bound the boy's magical core in order to insure he would not do any accidental magic. The boy's family was an old one and they would try everything to make sure that the boy was not a squib. He had had to, at some point, stop binding the boy's magic so that the boy would do magic. Once the magic had been preformed he had stopped binding the boy's core as the child's family would have gotten suspicious. Dumbledore had not intended for Rowena to befriend the boy, no matter if both of their parents had been friends. When he had realized that Rowena was not attending the meals he had gotten angry though it had not shown on his face. He had been hoping that while she was attending the meals that she would look him in the eye and that this way he would be able to see how her mind worked and how her childhood had been. Now that she wasn't showing up, he wouldn't know how to best control her so that he could use her to his interests.

** Hey everyone. This was my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic. Through the experience of my Ghost Hunt fic, I realized that people love long chapters and so I tried to make sure that this chapter was a long one. Now I know that the classes weren't explained much in this chapter so I might spend the start of the next chapter actually explaining what happened in the classes if you guys want me to so I need comments. The next chapter is going to be about where Rowena is during those two weeks that no one can find her and what she does. Also you guys can send me pairings in your reviews so that I can pair up certain people. I will try to update both fanfics regularly but that all depends on whether of not I can think of what to write. Also should I write the titles of the books she bought from Flourish and Blots or no, as well as the spells that she learns?**

** Forestfirekid**


End file.
